Vício
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Sasuke era o único vício que Sakura não podia abandonar.[SasuSaku][VI Desafio MRS]


**Nota: **Essa fic é dedicada à Quibe-amore, que gosta muito do casal D

* * *

---

_**- Vício -**_

---

---

_And if you go,_

_I wanna go with you._

_And if you die,_

_I wanna die with you;_

_Take your hand_

_and walk away._

_(Lonely Day – System of a Down)_

Toda vez que ela olhava para aquele espelho, não era a sua imagem que ela esperava ver refletida.

Passava todos os dias por ele, era um espelho simples de moldura de madeira clara cuja única e exclusiva função era adornar seu quarto femininamente cor-de-rosa e de decoração infantil.

Passava por ele antes de ir encontrar Tsunade para o seu treinamento, passava por ele quando sua mãe a chamava para ajudá-la a desempacotar as compras que trazia do mercado, e também quando se preparava para completar uma missão, sem saber se voltaria a contemplá-lo quando voltasse.

Ela era uma kunoichi dedicada, era uma ótima aluna, uma amiga compreensiva, uma mulher amistosa. Mas ela não era completa.

A palavra completa significa literalmente algo que possui todas as partes integrantes¹, e as partes dela não estavam juntas de maneira alguma.

A primeira peça se soltou quando era pequena sofria constantes decepções dentro de seu convívio social, excluindo-se sempre das brincadeiras por não suportar a humilhação dos insultos referentes ao tamanho de sua testa.

Outra peça se desprendeu quando uma única pessoa distanciou-se da multidão o bastante para dar-lhe a mão e oferecer sua amizade, ela a invejou e desejou tudo o que a outra possuía; seus pertences, desejos, sonhos, amores, tornando-se, ao final de tudo, a maior rival de sua melhor amiga.

Mas quando a pessoa a quem ela dedicou toda sua vida e atenção a deixou em busca de seus próprios anseios, a maior das peças se deslocou de seu lugar, mas não desapareceu, simplesmente ficou ali como um pedaço de plástico retorcido que não pode ser remendado.

Aquele dia, como em todos os outros, ela postou-se em frente ao espelho, admirando-se de vários ângulos antes de dar-se por satisfeita. Como em todos os outros dias ela também deu às costas ao espelho para alcançar a escova de cabelos que repousava sobre outro móvel, apenas para voltar para frente do espelho, admirando o modo como os fios róseos caíam suave e delicadamente ao redor de seu rosto, desembaraçados.

Porém, assim como todos os outros dias, ela olhava para seus próprios olhos verdes com esperanças de que pudesse ver ali refletido os negros de uma outra pessoa. Olhos que ela deseja contemplar por mais uma vez, assim como fizera muitas outras.

Lembrava-se de quando os elogios que sua melhor amiga discorria sobre o bonito garoto que se sentava sozinho no meio da sala de aula, olhos fixos no quadro negro e postura de adulto, passaram a ter sobre ela uma influência maior do que a que inicialmente desejara.

Passara a desejar ouvir aqueles elogios todos os dias. Como se assim, ouvindo a voz doce e melodiosa da outra menina, pudesse estar mais próxima a ele, mais conectada a ele.

Mas logo apenas os elogios não eram suficientes. Precisava de mais, mais informações, mais olhares, mais sorrisos, mais, mais, _mais_. Como uma viciada, ela passou a persegui-lo com os olhos, passou a mover-se em suas sombras para tentar assim captar uma única palavra sua.

E sua melhor amiga acabou se tornando sua pior rival no momento em que ambas compreenderam que desejavam avidamente a afeição do mesmo garoto.

E, como alguém que é expulso de casa por causa de seu vício, ela direcionou todas as suas forças para ele, toda a sua atenção, todo o seu empenho. Tudo o que ela possuía, estava pronta para entregar a ele.

Ele, Uchiha Sasuke.

Por dias ela mendigou um pequeno gesto seu, um pequeno sussurro proferido entre dentes, alguma coisa que mostrasse que ele sabia quem ela era; que ela estava ali.

Mas nada veio; não havia satisfação, não havia alívio. Cada vez mais ela precisava de mais, mais, mais.

Estava cega, percebera tempos depois. Cega por uma ilusão de perfeição que ela própria criara e que nada tinha de real.

O Sasuke de quem ela ouvira elogios, o Sasuke por quem ela largara tudo, o Sasuke que era o centro de toda a sua vida, esse Sasuke não existia.

O que existia era o Sasuke frio, determinado, aquele que iria com certeza cumprir sua promessa de matar um certo homem. Um Sasuke que não possuía futuro, apenas um passado borrado e uma infância destruída.

E eram os olhos desse Sasuke que ela esperava ver refletidos em seu espelho, enquanto penteava os curtos fios róseos lentamente, olhos de um homem incompleto, que perdera seus pedaços ao longo do caminho que trilhara.

_Assim como ela._

Dele, haviam arrancado sua infância, seus sonhos, suas esperanças.

Dela, havia arrancado ele.

Ele, a droga na qual ela era viciada. Ele, o único homem a quem ela havia decido dar tudo o que possuía. Ele, o primeiro e único Uchiha Sasuke.

Esperava vê-lo ali, olhando para ela com a mesma intensidade à qual estava acostumada, deixando escapar um barulho rouco de seus lábios entreabertos, dando-lhe as costas com seu ar arrogante.

Quando ele fora embora, quando retorcera o maior pedaço que a compunha e o deixou ali, jogado em um canto como uma boneca velha e sem utilidade, deixando-a para sempre irreparavelmente incompleta, ele a agradecera. Ela havia lhe oferecido sua vida, e ele apenas agradecera, recusando educadamente.

"_Obrigado."_

Uma única palavra, aquela que ela havia mendigado por tantos anos, aquela que seus ouvidos carentes e injuriados precisavam ouvir.

E então veio a satisfação; veio o alívio.

Por aquele único e eterno segundo, ela era a dona da atenção e dos pensamentos de Sasuke, e saber aquilo era a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera.

Ela piscou, sorrindo e vendo o reflexo do seu sorriso no espelho diante de si, afastando-se do espelho em direção a porta, mas sem desgrudar os olhos de sua própria imagem.

Os olhos que vira podiam não ser negros, podiam não estar carregados de desesperança ou de revolta, mas eram determinados.

Poderia ser verdade o fato de que o pedaço que lhe fora arrancado não poderia nunca mais ser implantado novamente no lugar original. Mas também era verdade que em algum lugar, em algum momento, ela ainda era a dona dos pensamentos dele, de sua atenção.

E quando aquela abstinência terminasse, quando ela finalmente pudesse fitar os olhos negros que tanto desejava ver novamente, quando ele sussurrasse um agradecimento despojado de arrogância ou presunção, aí então um novo pedaço cresceria dentro de si, um pedaço mais forte e resistente, que tomaria o lugar da peça retorcida e abandonada.

E então ela seria completa novamente.

-.-.-.-

* * *

(1) Definição tirada do míni-Dicionário Houaiss

YAY! \o/

Com toda essa onda SasuNaru tomando conta do fandom eu acabei me lembrando porque gostava de SasuSaku...

Segundo SasuSaku para desafios, assim vai ficar que nem AsuKure... xD

Dessa vez o tema era cotidiano, alguma besteira comum, e nada mais comum que escovar o cabelo \o/

Até pessoal o/ Não deixem de assistir a nova fase de Naruto \o\


End file.
